tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Canella Kim
Canella Kim (born 1977) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and a supporting one in The IT Files. Canella was chief of staff to Patricia Mero, backing her up when she wanted to stay as CEO for Stone Enterprises. After Erika Stone got her fired she moved to Texas, becoming the director of personnel for Triangle Security Services with Darcy Keibler as her chief of staff. Later Canella returned to work for Patricia as Stheno of the Gorgon Sisterhood as well as Vice President of the Stilton Corporation. Biography Canella was born in Toronto, Canada, the daughter of an American businessman who hailed from Texas and a South Korean immigrant that worked at a video store. While a child Canella's father helped her get dual-citizenship, hoping she could use it in the future to better serve the business community as an adult. Sure enough after graduating from high school Canella was able to use her citizenship to easily study in both Canada and the United States, specifically McGill and Notre Dame, earning a Master of Business Administration degree. At her father's prompting Canella continued to take advantage of her dual-citizenship status, looking for a job that would require a lot of travel and ending up with Stone Travel of Stone Enterprises. Canella's first big break with Stone Travel was when she was made personal assistant to Patricia Mero, the two becoming good friends. Patricia herself was a rising star and by the time she was made head of Stone Travel Canella became her chief of staff, recommending Darcy Keibler as her replacement as Patricia's PA. After the death of Eric Stone Patricia was made the interim CEO of Stone Enterprises, at least until Erika Stone could graduate from university, but Patricia plotted with Canella and Darcy to keep the CEO position permanently. The ploy failed under mysterious circumstances, the trio forced to resign and split up. Patricia ended up with the Stilton Corporation while Canella brought Darcy with her to Triangle Security Services, starting as director of personnel in Fort Worth, Texas. During this period Canella began a relationship with security consultant new hire Brent Harrison. By 2009 Canella had moved up the ladder to become director of human resources at Triangle's main facility in Houston. After the fall of Richard Stilton Patricia became the CEO of the Stilton Corporation and bought out Triangle. Canella was made Vice-President of the Corporation and also joined the Gorgon Sisterhood, taking the name Stheno. While working on handling public relations matters, as well as spin for the secret projects the company was undertaking, Canella became more serious in her relationship with Brent. Patricia however began to take delight in freezing Canella, annoying her a fair bit as she was trying to help everyone better cooperate towards their goals. Personal Information * Current Age: 32 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Favorite Food: Spanish Omelet * Special Notes: Frozen Person Fetish Relationships Romances * Brent Harrison, Boyfriend and Co-Worker Gorgon Sisters * Patricia Mero * Darcy Keibler * Sarah Hardy Emlpoyees * Selena Chandler * Thomas Hood * Marian Bell * Kai * Daphne Alden * Myra Stites * Hector Nuiz * Joseph Wolfe Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Canella is based on WWE Diva and TNA Knockout Gail Kim. * A particular computer skill Canella picked up was the ability to crack software encryption. * Canella has developed a bit of an enjoyment of frozen women, not wanting to use them for sex itself but enjoying stripping, posing, kissing and groping them. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises Category:Gorgon Sisterhood